The use of mobile devices, such as smart phones, wearable devices, tablets, laptops, etc., has been increasing. These mobile devices can store information that a user considers personal or private. A mobile device that falls into the wrong hands can result in a bad actor having access to that information. While security measures, such as biometrics and passwords, are available to protect access to mobile devices such measures can be seen as cumbersome to users who use a mobile device frequently throughout the day, and may be disabled.